


there's always a reason to take the scenic route

by jeyhawk



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyhawk/pseuds/jeyhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not as much lost as they're slightly misplaced and everything turns out alright in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's always a reason to take the scenic route

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://rette-mich-th.livejournal.com/profile)[**rette_mich_th**](http://rette-mich-th.livejournal.com/) who asked for a Kradam lost on a roadtrip over at the [](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai/profile)[**ontd_ai**](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai/) charity drive to benefit [The Houston Area Women's Center](http://www.hawc.org). I hope you like it. :D

  
"Just admit it, we're lost."

"No, we're _not_ ," Adam says, wrestling the map he has unfolded over his lap. "We're right here."

He puts his finger on the map and Kris darts a quick glance at it. "That's Texas," he says.

"So?"

"Unless we're travelling fast enough to warp the spacetime continuum, which I doubt, considering you told me I drive like an old lady just three minutes ago, we're still in _Arizona_."

"Oh."

Adam fiddles with the map some more, the paper crinkling under his hands as he folds and refolds.

"Okay, so, maybe we're here."

Kris glances at the map again. "Alaska?"

"What? No… Oh."

Kris sighs and pulls over to the side of the road; it's not like there's any traffic to worry about since they are taking the _scenic_ route. "Give me that," he says.

Adam hands the map over, looking like a petulant child. Kris straightens it out and then refolds it to expose the general area they're actually in. Then he finds the name of the little hole-in-the-scenery town where they took a right turn and follows the illustrated road for a few inches until he finds the spot he's pretty sure they're at right now.

"We're here," he says, putting his finger on the map.

Adam leans over to look at it. "Okay," he says. He snatches the map back from Kris's fingers with enough force to rip it in the corner.

Kris sighs and puts the car into park, swiveling in his seat to actually look at Adam. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing." Adam replies too quickly, craning his neck to look out the window, as if the scenery suddenly got _interesting_ in the last ten seconds.

"I just… I don't get it. You launched a three day campaign to be my plus one for this wedding. You convinced me that I wanted to drive instead of flying and now you're acting like I pissed on your cornflakes."

"I don't eat cornflakes," Adam mutters, still staring out the window.

"You don't eat _anything_ ," Kris replies, scrubbing a hand over his forehead.

Sometimes he really wishes Adam wasn't immune to earth logic, because nothing about him makes sense. Kris is the one who got divorced six months ago; Kris is the one who should have been begging for a plus one to this wedding; Kris is the one who should have been curled up in the passenger seat sulking like a five year old, but of course they can't handle things like normal people because only one of them is even the slightest bit _normal_ , and it's certainly not Adam.

"I eat chicken," Adam offers, finally turning around to look at Kris. "And white fish."

Kris shakes his head and reaches out to grab Adam's arm, looping his fingers loosely around his wrist. It seems too fragile, bone pushing against the skin as if it wants to break through the protective shield of freckles and downy hair, but he knows he's just being silly, worrying too much. Adam's skinny now, that much is true, but he's not emaciated.

"You should eat cheesecake," Kris says, rubbing his thumb over Adam's skin. "And ice cream and chocolate and pastries."

Adam laughs and pulls on his arm to get it back. "And then I'd be fat again and no one would want me," he says, trying to make light of it but failing miserably.

"I would," Kris murmurs, not realizing he said it out loud until Adam abruptly stops trying to break free of his grip. "Oh," he says then, as a blush rises in his cheeks.

He lets his eyes travel up over Adam's arm, over the faded black of his t-shirt, up his neck, over the startling sharpness of his jaw line to his chin, his mouth, his nose, and then, finally, the electric blue of his wide open eyes.

"Hi," he says dumbly, trying for a smile. "Uh… I should have probably told you this before, over a candlelit dinner maybe, but I'm really kind of into you."

Kris can feel Adam's pulse fluttering too fast against his fingertips, but he doesn't know what it means.

"I know the Adam Lambert train probably passed my station years ago but… if there's an emergency break for sudden confessions of love I wouldn't mind if you…" Kris trails off, scanning Adam's face for any kind of clue as to what he's feeling, but Adam's face is so still that if he couldn't feel Adam's pulse he would have thought he killed him.  
"Yeah," he says, biting down on his lower lip and letting go of Adam's arm. "I'm glad that didn't turn out awkward. So are you hungry? I'm sure there's a diner somewhere along this road that serves chicken or white fish."

When Adam still doesn't answer Kris straightens up and puts the car into drive, squaring his shoulders against the heartache.

"I want cheesecake," Adam says suddenly, and Kris whips his head around to look at him. "With whipped cream and fresh strawberries and maybe a side scoop of ice cream. And chocolate… I really want chocolate. Oh, and you know those white chip macadamia nut cookies they serve at Subway? I want those too."

"You'll make yourself sick eating like that," Kris says, but a smile plays at the corners of his mouth.

"Steak," Adam says. "Fries. Cheese dip. Oh my God, mashed potatoes and meatloaf and gravy."

Kris laughs and drives back out on the road. "Toast?" he asks.

"Fuck yeah, and cheese. I'm gonna eat so much cheese that you wouldn't believe it."

Adam reaches out suddenly and touches Kris's arm, dragging his fingers from Kris's wrist to his elbow.

"So… uhm… you know I love you too, right?"

Kris dares a sideways glance at Adam, almost swerving off the road when he meets the sincere look in Adam's eyes.

"Well, I know _now_ ," he says, because he didn't know. He thought, hoped, wished, but he didn't actually _know_ , or he would have told Adam months ago.

Adam's hand settles on his thigh, not high enough to be a serious distraction but high enough to be a tease.

"This road trip," Adam says. "Is the best idea I ever had."

Kris snorts. "If we'd been on a plane there would have been a bed with our name on it a couple of hours from now."

Adam's shrug transplants through his fingers on Kris's leg. "A bed at your parents' house," he says dismissively. "I'm sorry, baby, but I'd much rather spread you wide open and fuck you senseless in a nondescript motel room where only strangers can hear you scream my name."

Kris chokes on his tongue, a bright red blush spreading down his throat, and Adam laughs, loud and carefree.

"Sorry, was that too blunt?" he asks, fingers tightening on Kris's thigh.

Kris shakes his head minutely, shifting in an attempt to take the pressure off his suddenly very perky dick. "I think that was just about blunt enough," he murmurs, reaching down to touch the back of Adam's hand.

Adam doesn't say anything more, and when Kris glances at him, he's staring out the window with a huge smile. An answering grin breaks out on Kris's face, and for the first time in years, he feels as if he's truly where he's supposed to be at the time he's supposed to be there. The Adam Lambert train has pulled up to Kris Allen Station, and he's finally all packed and ready to go.

The End  



End file.
